Solitudes
by cullen15000
Summary: Ce qu'il reste de la magie de Noel lorsque Jamie et Claire ont été séparé par les aléas de la guerre et du Temps Lallybroch -1748 et Boston 1950 (juste un court OS) ATTENTION SPOILER


_**Hello **_

_**Je publie ceci avec un peu de Crainte... "Toucher" à l'oeuvre de Diana est ...particulier. **_

_**J'ai écris cet OS (qui le restera !)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ATTENTION SPOILER DANS CE COURT OS. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LES LIVRES ET COMPTEZ LE FAIRE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à Chrys pour sa relecture attentive.<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de "Outlander " appartiennent à Diana Gabaldon. Je n'ai fait que "jouer" avec la magie de ces personnages. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Solitudes<strong>

**Noel 1748 – Forêt de Broch Mordach**

Le vent glacial pénétrait dans la grotte. Chaque expiration dessinait des volutes blanchâtres dans l'air. Jamie n'y portait pas attention. Il lisait dans la lueur du soleil levant qui éclairait enfin la grotte.

La toute nouvelle édition de « _Zadig ou la destinée_ » de Voltaire que le cousin Jared lui avait fait parvenir, le transportait dans des contrées plus chaudes. Il sourit au souvenir du petit bonhomme austère qu'il avait croisé à Paris. Avec Elle.

Jamie referma le livre en soupirant avant de le ranger soigneusement dans le coffre avec les autres. Il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer. Remontant son tartan sur son épaule, il se leva souplement, et sa longue silhouette musclée se déroula dans l'espace restreint. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il constata que tout était silencieux. Il n'entendait même pas le chant d'un oiseau ou la trace d'un renard. Le froid était trop intense pour que les animaux sortent de leur refuge.

Il n'y a que les hommes pour être assez inconscients à mettre le nez dehors le jour de Noel dans les Highlands, pensa-il avec amusement. Fournir le repas du soir à Jenny allait être compliqué, mais Jamie aimait les défis. Il enfonça son bonnet gris sur sa tignasse rousse et sortit de sa tanière.

Jamie avançait sans bruit entre les arbres, l'épaisse couche de neige atténuant le bruit de ses pas. Il se dirigeait vers le petit bassin où la source claire jaillissait. Inconscient des précautions qu'il prenait pour passer inaperçu, sans troubler le calme de la nature, il cassa la glace et fit une toilette sommaire. Il se raserait plus tard, dans la cour du manoir, mais il refusait en ce jour particulier, de montrer l'image d'un laird hirsute et sale en arrivant devant sa famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, confortablement assis devant la cheminée de la grande pièce du manoir de Lallybroch, le laird entonnait de sa voix de baryton, un chant de Noel, repris en chœur par les enfants. Fergus et Rabbie étaient assis à ses pieds, comme d'habitude, et Marie-Katherine s'était endormie sur ses genoux, agrippant un pan du tartan de sa petite menotte potelée. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle avait décrété que c'était sa place, et Jamie avait gardé contre lui le petit corps chaud malgré les protestations de Jenny qui voulait le libérer du poids de l'enfant. Il regardait sa sœur, elle avait les joues un peu rougies, par le plaisir de cette soirée familiale, par le vin ou par les paroles que Ian venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il l'avait tendrement saisie par le cou, pour la faire asseoir enfin, alors que le jeune Jamie peinait à garder les yeux ouverts sur les genoux de son père.

La tradition de Noël avait été respectée malgré les circonstances : Repas et chants en famille. Ils avaient bien ri, beaucoup parlé et arrosé leur discussion. Les coqs sauvages pris dans son piège avaient été les bienvenus et la tourte aux pommes de Mme Innès était succulente, accompagnée d'une rasade de whisky. Maintenant Ian et lui chantaient en riant, les chants de Noel de leur enfance sous le regard heureux de leur épouse et sœur. Il retrouvait à la fois un peu de la magie de son enfance et un reflet de l'amour d'Ellen MacKenzie et de Brian Fraser en regardant le jeune couple.

Jamie aurait voulu savourer sans arrière-pensées, le bonheur de cette rare soirée en famille au coin du feu, il aurait voulu se contenter de la perspective de remercier Dieu de cette nouvelle année écoulée sans autres malheurs majeurs. Les manteaux rouges étaient eux-mêmes trop occupés à festoyer de leur coté pour patrouiller. Noel était une trêve dans la traque dont il était la victime. Mais cela faisait deux ans et demi que sa vie s'était brisée et qu'il survivait comme s'il avait été amputé d'une moitié de lui.

La petite fille de trois ans qui dormait comme un ange en suçant son pouce, lui rappelait, s'il en été besoin, les personnes qui lui manquait le plus. Leur enfant, s'il existait quelque part, devait avoir environ cet âge. Brian. Claire.

La douleur était aussi déchirante que deux ans et demi plus tôt, lorsqu'après lui avoir fait l'amour contre un mur, il avait vu s'éloigner son épouse, courant vers les Pierres, en emportant avec elle, son cœur et leur espoir d'enfant vers la sécurité d'une autre époque. Son regard vacilla et devint flou. Il quitta le cercle douillet de sa famille pour rejoindre sa Sassenach.

**Noel 1950 - Boston **

Il était tard, appuyée contre la fenêtre de notre salon, tournant le dos à la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer sur Boston dans cette froide nuit de Noël, je contemplais pensivement Frank. Il était assis sur son fauteuil préféré et avait posé son livre pour s'occuper de Brianna toute la soirée. Ils avaient joué longtemps, allongés à plat ventre sur le tapis avec la poupée de chiffons et les peluches que le vieux bonhomme rouge avait apportées à notre fée rousse. Nous avions invités deux couples, des collègues de Frank. C'était une bonne soirée de Noël finalement. Rôti de bœuf bien saignant, et « egg nogg » à volonté. Nous avions discuté politique, très peu, Frank et ses collègues avaient renoncé à parler Histoire de la vieille Europe devant nous, et un échange de cadeaux sympathiques avec eu lieu. Puis les Balfe et les Heughan étaient repartis chez eux.

Frank et moi étions seuls à Boston, sa famille vivait toujours en Angleterre et la mienne… se réduisait aux deux êtres devant moi. Voir d'autres adultes faisait du bien de temps en temps et j'étais satisfaite de ma prestation.

Tout semblait aller au mieux chez les Randall. Je balayai du regard notre intérieur. Le salon simple et cosy d'une famille américaine assez aisée, était agréable et bien chauffé. Des peintures champêtres ornaient nos murs et les décorations de Noël aux couleurs vives que j'avais mises en place, avaient un éclat particulier à la lueur des chandelles. Un tableau des plus parfaits. J'avais une cuisine agréable et moderne. Un mari tendre et attentionné en public et même parfois en privé. Frank était délicieusement patient avec notre fille. Chaque geste envers elle était une preuve de sa tendresse et de sa fierté. Brianna, à un peu plus de 2 ans, montrait déjà un fort caractère intrépide. Elle attirait l'intérêt et la sympathie autour d'elle, où que nous allions.

Claire Beauchamp Randall était une femme chanceuse.

Frank avait pris sa pipe et berçait notre enfant qui venait de s'endormir sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête et me sourit. Il semblait se satisfaire du tableau que je lui offrais : une jeune femme, à la chevelure brune domptée, sereine et souriante dans sa jolie robe neuve, hôtesse parfaite, épouse et mère exemplaire.

Un tableau assez éloigné de la réalité. Ma gorge se serra, mais je lui rendis un sourire calme, tout en sirotant le breuvage sombre dans ma tasse. Une autre vision très claire, d'un autre temps, venait hanter mon esprit. J'avais froid. Frissonnant, je resserrai mon châle vert autour de mes épaules. La douleur qui me déchirait le ventre, était cruelle. Aussi puissante qu'il y a deux ans et demi, lorsque j'avais traversé les pierres emportant avec moi la dernière image de mon époux, Jamie Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser, partant pour Culloden en 1746.

Je ne regrettais rien, oh non ! Mais je faillis crier à l'injustice. Brianna. Jamie.

Jamais, Jamie ne verrait cette minuscule réplique de lui-même. Jamais, il ne saurait à quel point notre enfant était belle et forte. Une vraie écossaise.

Je tournai le dos à Frank et cherchai dans la nuit bostonienne le reflet des yeux bleus et la carrure rassurante de celui que j'aimais, mon mari. Bientôt, ce sera la nuit de Noël, et dans mes rêves, j'aurai le plus beau des cadeaux, je pourrais retrouver le réconfort, la chaleur de mon grand highlander roux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila .. je vous souhaite de meilleures fêtes de Noel que ces deux-la . <em>**

**_N'hésitez pas (si j'ai des lecteurs) à me laisser votre avis_**

**_Kiss_**

**_Nic _**


End file.
